


fondon is overrated, fondmin is where it's at

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining, SeokShua, SeokSoo, This ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which people always talk about how much vernon stares at seungkwan but not how much seokmin stares at jisoo.





	fondon is overrated, fondmin is where it's at

_in which people always talk about how much vernon stares at seungkwan but not how much seokmin stares at jisoo._

 

_edited • 13/5/18_

 

_\---_

  
it was cute. at least that's what soonyoung would say. sometimes he didn't even have to say it. seokmin would look over to him and see the grin on soonyoungs face while his eyes flicked between seokmin and jisoo. 

its not like seokmin could really help it, jisoo was god sent. who wouldn't stare at him, given the opportunity?

there was this thing about jisoo. looking at him was looking at more than just his face, it was more than just admiring his visuals. although seokmin did love to admire his hyungs visuals. 

jisoo had such fair skin albeit sometimes being littered with little scars or traces of acne. jisoo had pretty and almost cat-like, almond shaped, eyes that often shun as he spoke. his soft hair that was would sometimes be slightly pushed up, its like jisoo's hair was tempting seokmin into touching it. jisoo was also very proper and upright, jisoo never slouched and always paid attention to anything anyone said. jisoo had this soft pretty kind of casual laugh that made his perfect lips form into a huge grin. sometimes jisoo had a more out of breath and long laugh that sent shivers down seokmin's spine. but seokmin's favourite physical part of jisoo was his lips. 

jisoo had the most delicate and perfectly formed lips that seokmin had ever seen. they were full but not too full and were such a beautiful shape. seokmin couldn't help but admire them. he also took notice of how jisoo always had a tube of lip balm on him wherever he went. seokmin would often catch him applying some while in the buses or right before they went on stage. 

but looking at jisoo was more than that. looking at jisoo was admiring his smiles and the different ones he gave depending on the context. looking at jisoo was appreciating the way his eyebrows furrowed or raised depending on what the other person had said. looking at jisoo was reading his feelings and emotions all across his face. at least that's what it was to seokmin. 

when seokmin had told soonyoung about this the elder gave him an off look. 

"when i look at jisoo i can't read his emotions?" soonyoung frowned, stuffing another chip into his mouth. 

seokmin found that hard to understand. how could you not? jisoo was like an open book. 

"seokminnie did it ever cross your mind that you two spend so much time together that you've gotten more used to reading jisoo? i mean sure we've all been on his team for a long time but your relationship seems more intimate i guess. he's not as easy to read as you think"

seokmin had to admit, soonyoung was at least partially correct. he and jisoo had gotten a lot closer recently because of jisoo coming to seokmin with a secret. a secret involving yoon jeonghan. 

seokmin would never have suspected jisoo to be gay. it came out so fast and jisoo was crying so all seokmin could do was comfort him. he, himself, had never thought about it too much, nor did he really have any opinions on the matter but the fact that jisoo was right there made seokmin's stomach churn. jisoo didn't deserve to feel such pain. 

jisoo got over jeonghan faster than seokmin was anticipating. he remembered being absolutely smitten over a girl when he was in high school and it took him months to get over her. whereas for jisoo it only took 3 weeks. seokmin asked jisoo what made it so quickly and the elder boy responded with:

"i had you seokminnie, to help me"

seokmin felt his stomach churn again but this time in a different, more pleasant, way.

seokmin's habit of staring properly started after jisoo had confessed his feelings for jeonghan. seokmin was always staring, making sure that jisoo was okay. especially if he was with jeonghan. seokmin, albeit being jisoo's dongsaeng, felt an odd and unexplainable need to protect and care for his hyung. 

even after jisoo had assured seokmin that he was okay and completely over jeonghan, seokmin still felt that feeling in his chest. the feeling of needing to insure that jisoo was okay and happy. seokmin started staring to ensure that jisoo was okay but it ended up in staring simply because he liked to. 

never for too long though, he didn't wanna get caught or be creepy. however, the first time jisoo had caught him staring seokmin immediately straightened up and his eyes widened. jisoo's eyes had met his and slipped him a soft smile before returning to whatever conversation he was having with hansol. seokmin gulped loudly to himself and looked away, hiding his face in embarrassment. although jisoo didn't seem to be upset or confused with seokmins staring, seokmin couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed nevertheless. 

seokmin vowed to himself that, now that jisoo was okay again, he would stop staring. the vow lasted about three and a half hours. because here he was, staring at jisoo from across the recording studio while the elder boy was talking to their manager.

"seokmin, hello?"  jisoo's asked suddenly, his face a lot closer than seokmin rememberd .

"jisoo hyung, hello, sorry"  seokmin shook his head slighty, sitting up properly and scootching to the side of the couch he was on to allow jisoo some space.

"is everything okay, you've been spacing out a lot lately" 

of course jisoo had to be worried about him, seokmin found it a lot more endearing than he should have. 

"yes hyung i'm alright, just tired" 

to be fair, seokmin wasn't lying. he was extremely tired. they had all been in the studio for over 5 hours straight and it was already 2am. 

"i understand"  jisoo subtly moved closer to seokmin, resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder " i'm pretty tired too" 

seokmin stiffened as jisoo yawned, he couldn't help himself from staring at jisoo's lips. just as seokmin couldn't think of a way for this to go worse, jisoo had snuggled closer to his side and moved his head further into the dip of seokmin's neck. 

"manager said we're leaving as soon as jihoon finishes recording" jisoo sighed quietly into seokmins neck.

"cool okay, thats good okay cool" seokmin breathes nervously, turning his head away from the side that jisoo was on, his knee bouncing up and down.

after two minutes, yes he was counting, seokmin guesses that jisoo has fallen asleep and lets out a deep sigh before hearing a small giggle. seokmin looks up and meets eyes with soonyoung who's very clearly amused by seokmin's inability to breathe properly around jisoo. seungkwan soon joins in as well as the two coo at him while making a heart with their hands.

"you two are like immature eleven year old girls" seokmin says quietly at the two, trying his best not to disturb jisoo. 

"and you're like a love sick eleven year old girl, so we have something in common"  soonyoung snickers before turning his attention away from seokmin, seungkwan following. 

seokmin tried to breathe a little easier. only until jihoon finishes then he'll be able to wake jisoo and run and hide in his bedroom before any more, possibly embarrassing, things can happen. but unfortunately that plan was sent down the toilet because sleepy jisoo is clingy jisoo. 

once their manager gave them the clear and they were told to head out to the buses that would take them home seokmin started to gently shake jisoo. 

"hyung we can go home, wake up" seokmin spoke quietly, trying to make the experience as calm as possible despite the 11 other,oddly excited, members around them. jisoo whines softly and clings onto seokmin a little making the taller boy internally screech,

" 'm tired minnie" jisoo yawned quietly

"i know hyung but walk to the bus, then you can go back to sleep." seokmin offered, hoping he could convince his hyung.

jisoo looks up at seokmin for a moment with sleepy eyes and a soft smile stretches across his face as he nods to seokmin, letting the younger boy help him up.

jisoo eventually stood up properly but unfortunately seokmin's struggle didn't end there. jisoo then insited on linking his arm with seokmin's and holding onto him as they walked out of the building and to the busses. seokmin could swear he heard seungkwan and soonyoung snickering at them. 

once they reached the buses jisoo immediately snuggled up into seokmin's side, completely ignoring his usual prompt use of the seatbelts. jeonghan, who usually sits with seokmin, gave him a questioning look and raised his eyebrow at jisoo. seokmin returned a pleading look for help which jeonghan shook his head at and winked at him before taking a seat in front of them.

"seok, relax" jisoo's voice quietly came from next to seokmin "you're all tense, its okay i don't bite"

"maybe he wants you to " jeonghan giggled to seungkwan. seokmin suddenly had an overwhelming urge to slap his hyung.

" what did jeonghan say? " jisoo whispered softly into seokmin's ear and the latter shook his head pretending not to know. 

it was quiet again and seokmin assumed jisoo had fallen asleep again, that was until he looked down to his hyung who was already staring at him. seokmin quickly turned his head away and coughed, trying to calm his heart.

" you're really pretty seok "

seokmin looked back at jisoo who was staring at him with slightly more awake eyes. seokmin could have sworn that jisoo's eyes were glittering, putting all the stars in the sky to shame. 

" hyung? what was that all about? " seokmin laughed, trying not to sound all too nervous. 

jisoo shrugged and leaned his head back on seokmin's shoulder but this time looking forwards, " it's true. i mean you're obviously very handsome but i feel like you don't get told that you're pretty, and you are. 

seokmin could hear the cliche sound of jisoo's sincerety. sincerity which he often had in his voice, seokmin knew it very well. jisoo was a member that they could go to in case they needed reassurance and he always gave them that, and always made it believeable. 

seokmin admired it.

" thank you hyung, but you're prettier " seokmin said it before he could even think it over. he could even hear seungkwan's gasp from the front seat.

seokmin then sat there, nervously awaiting jisoo's response only to find out that this time his hyung really was asleep. seokmin, however,  didn't know wether to feel relieved or not.

"hyung?" 

seokmin looks up to seungkwan who has turned his body backwards in his seat to look at seokmin properly, "yes seungkwannie?"

seungkwan gives him a soft smile and looks at jisoo briefly, "just, talk to him, it's jisoo hyung. he'll understand and accept you even if he doesn't return the feelings" 

seungkwan often has a rare sincerity to him. the type only a boy like seungkwan could have. sincerity that's often quickly spoken and blunt. sincerity that you wouldn't expect. seokmin found it funny when seungkwan was sincere because people rarely took it seriously but after a while of seeing that part of seungkwan they all grew used to it.

seokmin's eyes travel back down to jisoo and he sighs quietly " i guess you're right kwan"

"for once"  soonyoung snorted causing seungkwan to return to his normal and dramatic self, hitting soonyoung as he does so 

" you're so mean to me hyung!"  

seokmin ignores their bickering, keeping his eyes of jisoo. the older boy is slowly releasing steady breaths. his fringe falling softly over his eyes and his hands tight on seokmin's bicep. seokmin took note of how jisoo's eyebrows would twitch every now and again and how jisoo moved closer to seokmin's side every time they went over a speedbump. the touching felt normal and safe, yet all so new. him and jisoo never really had as much skinship as perhaps seungkwan and hansol but this felt different to seokmin. it didn't feel like just skinship. it felt like seokmin was home and it was all thanks to jisoo.

once they arrived at their dorms everyone got out before seokmin and jisoo. this was due to jisoo's uncooperativeness but as soon as seokmin promised that he'd take jisoo straight to their room and into jisoo's bed, the elder yawned softly before shuffling out of the bus.

jisoo held onto seokmin once again, partly because he was afraid he'd trip in his sleepy state but also because he liked that seokmin smelt of cologne and mint. not like seokmin was complaining. 

everyone immediately took refuge in their rooms but seokmin saw seungkwan head to hansol's room instead of the one he shared with seokmin and jisoo meaning they were alone for the night.

 'great' seokmin thought 'just great'

seokmin led jisoo to his bed as the elder boy fell down onto it, getting comfortable. seokmin looks over jisoo for a while and realises he's still wearing makeup. a sigh leaves his lips as seokmin quickly runs into the bathroom. once inside he flicks the lights on and starts wiping at his own makeup, taking it off with the makeup wipes he had bought a few days prior. once seokmin is done he brushes his teeth and pushes his hair up and out of his face before giving himself a mini pep talk in the mirror. trying to convince himself that he can cope and that his crush on jisoo isn't that serious. 

or so he thought.

when seokmin returns to his and jisoo's room he walks over and squats by the side of jisoo's bed. 

"hyung, i need you to sit up for a bit so i can take off your makeup" seokmin says quietly and rubs his hand up and down jisoo's arm. 

jisoo stirs and sits up soon after, eyes still droopy with sleep. seokmin could just about make out his facial features in the dimly lit bedroom. seokmin started removing the makeup with one of the wipes he took from the bathroom, being as gentle as possible. as seokmin traced the wipe over jisoo's cheeks he heard the american boy giggle.

" 'm ticklish" 

seokmin swears his heart drops to his stomache because, shit, that was cute.

"ah sorry hyung" seokmin apologises as he continues to take the eye-makeup off. finally seokmin softly traces the wipe over jisoo's lips, removing some of the lip tint the elder had on. 

"do you want me to get your lip balm hyung?" seokmin asks after he throws the dirty makeup wipe away

"if it's no trouble"  jisoo mumbles, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

seokmin walks over to jisoo's dresser and picks one of the lip balms from the little bowl ontop of it before walking back to jisoo and handing it to him as he sits next to jisoo on the older boy's bed.

"thank you seok" jisoo says, applying some

" it's nothing" seokmin replies quietly

" not for the lip balm. thanks for that too but i meant something else" jisoo pauses and seokmin frowns "for calling me pretty"

seokmin's eyes widen "you heard that"

jisoo hums in agreement, " what did seungkwan say to you?" 

seokmin sweats "uh? what do you mean?" 

yeah, act oblivious and he'll believe it.

" he told you talk to me about something?" 

nevermind,

" oh uh, well, i" seokmin searches for the right words but couldn't quiet gather his thoughts "i wanted to know, uh, what it feels like to like someone, the way you liked jeonghan hyung" 

seokmin almost sighs in relief as he manages the lie and jisoo looks like he's believing it. 

"ah well. it's not hard to explain i guess. sometimes you come across a person that makes you feel like you're finally yourself and that makes you feel like no matter what part of you they're looking at, they'll always love it. someone that makes you feel like they're your best friend but somehow its more than that. somehow they make you feel like you're worthy of all the stars in the sky and as if they're world would collapse without you. they treat you like you've always wanted to be treated. and they're so safe? i guess. you look at them and you think wow" jisoo breathes out and looks directly into seokmin's eyes "you're all i've ever needed and all i'll ever need" 

seokmin's heart races as jisoo keeps the strong eyecontact between them. the jisoo sincerity it there again, the type seokmin loves oh so much. 

"why do you wanna know?" jisoo asks and seokmin has to think for a moment

"i think, i feel that way about someone" 

it's a lie, seokmin knows he feels that way about someone.

"hm? someone in the group?" jisoo asks quietly, turning away from seokmin this time

seokmin exhales " yeah"

there's a moment of silence before jisoo turns back to seokmin "i see, i'm happy for you" jisoo's voice is wavering and seokmin senses that something just ins't quiet right.

"hyung? are you okay?" seokmin asks as he places a gentle hand on jisoo's shoulder. the elder boy looks down and seokmin feels and hears a drip onto the blankets "jisoo hyung? are you crying?" 

jisoo suddenly starts bawling without warning and seokmin instinctively shifts closer and pulls him into a tight hug.

"why me? why is it always me?" jisoo mumbles in between his tears, his hands clutching onto seokmin's shirt. 

"what happens to you hyung? what's going on?" seokmin asks, worried. he gently threads his fingers through jisoo's hair in an attempt to calm him.

jisoo takes a deep breath "i fall for people who fall for others" 

seokmin freezes. what does that mean? seokmin just said that he likes someone in the group and now jisoo-

oh

_oh_

"jisoo hyung" seokmin says carefully as he pulls away from the hug, jisoo hangs his head low and avoids seokmin's eyes. 

"yeah?" jisoo's voice is small and seokmin already wants to hug him again.

"do you" seokmin pauses and hopes that he's not wrong "do you like me?"

jisoo is silent for about ten seconds, yes seokmin counted, "yes"

seokmin gasps softly and jisoo almost starts crying again.

"hyung look at me" seokmin instructs, placing a finger under jisoo's chin and tilting the other boy's head up "i like you too hyung, god you're the one i feel that way about, please don't cry i don't want you to be sad and i feel bad if you're sad because it feels like its my fault and-"

jisoo shuts seokmin up by pressing their lips together and clutching onto seokmin's shirt again. they pull away after a short moment seokmin, instinctively leaning forward as jisoo pulls away, still in a haze. jisoo sees this and leans back in, meeting seokmin's lips once again, this time kissing him softer and slowly, trying to express just how much he loves seokmin. seokmin finally realises that those lips he likes to stare at are a lot more talented than they let on. 

once they pull away the second time jisoo realises that seokmin's cheeks have gone a little redder than usual.

"you alright minnie?" jisoo asks with a soft chuckle

"holy shit i just kissed hong jisoo" seokmin mumbles to himself and jisoo laughs again, that long drawn out laugh that seokmin loves.

"actually hong jisoo kissed _you_ " jisoo corrects and pushes seokmin down, making him lay down before doing the same himself. once jisoo throws the covers of the bed over the two of them seokmin finally lets everthing sink in and smiles to himself.

"i'm sorry for making you cry" he says sheepishly as jisoo shifts closer and puts an arm around seokmin's torso.

"it's okay. it's not your fault" jisoo pauses and they fall into a calm silence "you know i wasn't talking about jeonghan right? i was talking about how i feel about you" 

seokmin's heartbeat picks up yet again and he forgets how to breathe for a moment, "really?"

jisoo nods against seokmin's chest, "the reason i got over jeonghan so quickly was because i realised i had you, someone who perfectly suits me" 

seokmin chuckles "so then i guess you wouldn't mind if i asked you to be my boyfriend then?"

jisoo pretends to think for a moment "well i don't know for sure" he teases.

" so can i be your boyfriend?" seokmin asks again

"of course seokmin, who could say no to you?" jisoo says back as a yawn escapes his lips "i could never say no to you"

seokmin presses a soft kiss to jisoo's forehead as the elder starts to drift off to sleep,

"soonyoung and seungkwan were right, i'm totally love sick" 

\---

hmmmmmmmm did u like it???

cheeky blooming day reference tther haosdhifekjvhvjvhbc


End file.
